


Passion - Tyler Joseph

by soundcheck



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Poetry, Skeleton Clique, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundcheck/pseuds/soundcheck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem that kinda relates to Tyler and kinda doesn't. I guess you can be the judge of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion - Tyler Joseph

And God,  
you make my lungs burn with the passion you ignite in them  
and you name on my lips tastes like a beautiful kind of pain  
like when you stare at a sunset  
and it burns your eyes  
but you can't look away

You're more beautiful than the angels you so obviously descended from  
you're more loving than the figures in my mind's eye

Withdraw me from my bleak thoughts,  
my shallow hopes,  
my naive dreams

I feel alive when you're next to me  
almost like for a little while, everything is okay

And suddenly I have this hope for tomorrow that says maybe  
just maybe  
you feel the same


End file.
